Second Chance at Love
by DevilFawks
Summary: Title may change. Sessho-maru has lived all alone for centuraies since the death of his beloved Rin. Returning home one night he finds a girl sleeping outside his apartment. Is it love giving him a second chance?
1. Pain of the Past

Sessho-maru gazed impassively down at the dying girl in his arms.

"...I'm sorry...Sessho-maru-sama...I guess...I just wasn't...strong enough..." Rin smiled weakly.

"...It's not you're fault...don't even think like that..." he said softly.

"...I...am just happy...I was able to...be with you...even if it was only... for a short time..."

With that she closed her eyes forever.

* * *

Sessho-maru eyes shot open as he woke from the unpleasant dream. Sitting up in bed he held his head in his hands, trying to erase the painful memory. He got up, pulling on a robe, he went to the window. Drawing back the curtain, he gazed down at the busy Tokyo street, the lamps were still lit, the cars sped by the people who were still left on the street hurried about their business or back to their homes. Sessho-maru smirked sadly. 

_'...it is cruel that I should live and see such a future and Rin does not...'_

_

* * *

_"Ohayo-gozaimas, Taiyo-san..."

"..."

Sessho-maru said nothing as he walked through his office building.

"Ohayo, Taiyo-san" his secretary said cheerfully. But her only answer was the slam of his office door. Sighing, Sessho-maru rubbed his temples, it was going to be a very long day and the dream about Rin had not helped his mood any.

_"...Taiyo-san..."_ The voice over the intercom chimed.

"...Speak..."

_"You're brother is here to see you"_

Sessho-maru hesitated for a moment. "send him in..."

The door opened but a split second later, the youth's long black hair was back in a braid, his dark amethyst eyes glaring out from beneath thick eyebrows.

"...What do you want Inu-yasha? I'm terribly busy today..." Sessho-maru began, opening his briefcase.

"...Hello to you, too, Big brother..." Inu-yasha smirked, his hair fading to silver. Two dog ears sprouted from his head, his eyes shone gold.

"That's very dangerous to do here, what if someone comes in?"

"...Who cares, can't I come visit my brother once in a while?" Inu-yasha replied plopping down into a chair.

"Is there something you want or are you just here to waste my time?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"You seem tense, maybe you need a woman..." Inu-yasha smiled wickedly. Sessho-maru looked away saying nothing, the smile faded from Inu-yasha's face.

"...Sessho-maru...Rin's been dead for...centuries now. It's time for you to move on..." he began.

"...Get out..." Sessho-maru growled. Inu-yasha sighed, his features shifting as he headed to wards the door.

"...I just wanted to tell you...Kagome's pregnant..." with that he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sessho-maru stared dazily out of the window of the limo as the scenery sped by. 

_"Sessho-maru-sama!..."_

_"...The puppy's doing well today..."_

_"...I love you...Sessho-maru..."_

"Sessho-maru-sama..."

The tentative voice broke him out of his reverie.

"...We are here, M'lord"

Sessho-maru said nothing as he stepped out of the car. A little man with a hooked nose and gigantic glasses peered out of the window.

"...Master...if you need me to stay..." he began hopfully.

"...Go home, Jaken...I wish to be alone..." was Sessho-maru's stern reply. The imp sighed, rolling up the window, the car sped away. Sessho-maru silently rode the elevator up to his penthouse apartment. Though the thought of being alone with his thoughts about Rin terrified him, he was just in no mood to entertain company. He fiddled with his keys as the elevator opened, walking to the door, he paused.

That's when he saw it. Someone huddled up on the floor by his apartment door, it appeared to be a young girl. He face was hidden from sight, buried in her knees. Her long hair was a dark red and the flesh that he could see was a light caramel. She stirred as he approached her, lifting her head and gazing at him with her shockingly green eyes. She smiled at him sweetly as if they were old friends.

"Yo..."


	2. The Girl

"Whoa! Pretty nice place ya got here..." The girl whistled gazing around the apartment.

"I don't remember inviting you inside..." Sessho-maru began testily, closing the door behind him.

"That's why I invited myself in to save you the embarrassment of realizing you forgot" she winked, plopping down on the couch.

"Who are you and what were you doing outside my apartment?" Sessho-maru began rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Fawkeisha Hidenori, but you can call me Fawks. And I was sleeping, by the way"

"Do you usually sleep outside people's homes?"

"...sometimes...only if I think they'll let me in" Fawks shrugged.

"You sound like a stray cat..." he said skeptically.

"Meow!" she winked.

Sighing Sessho-maru turned from her, going to the phone.

"Whatcha doin?" Fawks cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Informing the authorities of the strange girl that followed me into my home..." he replied picking up the receiver.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! There's no need for that now!" Fawks cried, leaping over the couch in alarm. Sessho-maru eyed her for a moment, he sighed, hanging up the phone.

"...you should go home, I'm sure your parents are concerned about you..."

Fawks looked away, "...no...they're not...please, I'll go anywhere but home...please don't make me go..."

Sessho-maru stared at her in surprise, he sighed again, rubbing his head,"...Very well...you may stay the night but you must be gone by time I leave for work in the morning"

"...No problem! I have school tomorrow so...!" Fawks began excitedly, when her stomach gave an embarrassing gurgling sound. "...I guess...I'm hungry..."

Sessho-maru sighed again.

* * *

_The girl stood staring fixedly into the Koi pond. Rin turned smiling at him, her brown eyes gleaming happily. _

_"...Sho-kun...I am so full...here feel..." she said taking his hand and pressing it to her swollen stomach._

_Sessho-maru's hand came back stained crimson, he gazed at Rin in shocked horror. Blood flowed from her mouth, nose and eyes.

* * *

_

Sessho-maru sat up straight in bed, covered in a cold sweat. Panting, he held his head in his hands.

"...Damn..."

His ears perked up to the sound of the television going in the livingroom. Unable to sleep anyway, he decided to investigate. And there she was, asleep on the couch, the T.V. blaring in the backround. Fawks looked so peaceful, reminding him so much of his Rin. He turned off the T.V.

"...Mmm...Mama..." Fawks whimpered at the loss of the backround noise. Sessho-maru gazed at her for a moment. He noticed the tears staining her cheeks, he gently wiped them away.

"...Get some sleep" he sighed pulling the blanket up over her. She stilled, smiling in her sleep.


	3. Let Me Stay

When Sessho-maru woke in the morning, Fawks was gone. He gazed impassively at the empty couch, the blanket folded neatly over the side.

"...She kept up her end of the bargain..." he muttered in surprise. The image of her sleeping face wet with tears flashed through his mind. He growled, turning to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

_"...Taiyo-san"_

Sessho-maru looked up from his paper work.

_"That new partner is here to speak to you"_

"Send him in"

In stepped a tall man with contemptuous green eyes, his black hair was slicked back and his skin translucently pale.

_'...This man...he's part demon, though I doubt he's aware of it...' _Sessho-maru pondered, rising from his desk.

"...It is good to finally meet you, Taiyo-san. I am Nakano Hidenori, head of Kitsune Enterprises, I'm sure this partnership will prove benificial for the both of us" he smiled shaking Sessho-maru's hand.

"...We shall soon see"

Hidenori sweatdropped.

_'...Hidenori...that was the name of the girl that came to my house last night...'_

Hidenori's phone began to chime.

"...Oh!...Please excuse me..." he bowed apologetically, leaving the room. Sessho-maru's youkai ears picked up every word he spoke.

"What is it, I'm in a meeting...WHAT! You haven't found her yet!"

He then heaved a sigh, "...I don't want excuses, I just want that tiresome girl found!"

_'...I wonder if he means Fawks...?'_

"...Please forgive me, Taiyo-san...There was some...trouble back at home..." Hidenori bowed.

"...Nothing serious I hope..." Sessho-maru replied nonchalantly.

"...Oh no, you know how kids are..."

"No I don't" Sessho-maru replied cooly. Hidenori sweatdropped.

* * *

Sessho-maru fiddled with his keys as he waited in the elevator. Yet another night spent alone in his apartment awaited him, he could barely contain his joy. Part of him considered calling up his idiotic brother for conversation's sake but he wasn't in the mood for an arguement. His mind slowly but surely wandered back to Fawks, her sparkling green eyes, her cheerful demeanor, she reminded him so much of his beloved Rin.

_'she's probably been caught by her father already...'_

Sessho-maru heaved a sigh as he got out of the elevator and crossed the hall to his apartment. Sliding his key into the lock, he opened the door.

"Yo..."

He stared blankly at the girl sitting crosslegged on his couch. Clad in naught but a pair of obscenely short sleeping boxers and a tank top, she dabbed her wet hair with towel from his bathroom.

"...What are you doing here!? How did you even get in here!?"

"I made copies of your keys" Fawks repiled twirling a small key ring containing two keys around her finger. Sessho-maru rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

"I've been nice so far but you are beginning to try my patience..." he sighed.

Fawks looked away, "...must be lonely..."

"Nani?"

"...Living in this big apartment all by yourself...it must be lonely"

Sessho-maru stared at her in shock, he set his jaw. He picked up the phone sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"I'm calling the police, I see now it was a mistake to let you stay here last night"

Fawks approached the table, her hair shielding her face.

"...I can...make it worth your while..."

Sessho-maru looked up at her just in time to see her straddle his lap.

"...what are you...?!"

The rest of the question was lost beneath Fawks' lips, he abruptly pulled her away from him.

"What are you doing?!"

She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"...I don't have that much money but...I'll sleep with you...if you'll let me stay..." she blushed. Sessho-maru stared at her in mild surprise.

"...you would rather stay here then go home? Even if it means you becoming my whore?"

Fawks nodded deafly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Sessho-maru gave a strenuous sigh, reaching up he gently wiped away her tears. He pushed her off his lap.

"You home must be truly horrible if you'd rather bed me then go back to it...very well, I'll let you stay, free of charge. But you will have to buy your own food, understood?"

Fawks brightened instantly, "Mmhm, yep! I understand, thank you so much, Taiyo-san!!"


	4. Broken Hearts Attract

"WELCOME HOME!!"

Sessho-maru stared down at Fawks in annoyance as she latched onto him.

"Why do you insist on poncing on me whenever I come through the door?" He sighed, pulling her away from him.

"'Cause I missed ya so much!" she winked prancing back into the kitchen. Grabbing a plate, Fawks sat cross-legged on the couch. Sessho-maru sighed, loosening his tie and coming to join her. It was then that he noticed the bruise above her eye.

"How did you hurt yourself?" He asked, taking her face in his hand so he could get a better look.

"...It's nothin' I'm a yanki so I get into alotta fights..." Fawks winced as he prodded it gently.

"I'll get you some ice..." Sessho-maru said getting up and going to the fridge.

Fawks watched him, thoughtfully.

"...Why are you doing this? Why do you care?"

"I don't. It's just that you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago..." Sessho-maru replied as he wrapped some ice in a towel. Fawks winced as he put it to her head.

"...So who was she?"

Sessho-maru said nothing.

"Well that's not fair! ...Tempting my curiosity like that!" Fawks pouted.

"...Her name was Rin..."

She glanced at him.

"She had been orphaned at a young age, so I took her in. But as she grew, I began to love her more then I should have. I made her my wife and she became pregnant with my son..."

"...What happened?" Fawks asked quietly.

"...She died...in childbirth...and my son was stillborn..."

"...I'm sorry..." she whispered. "...If it's any consolation...I lost someone I loved, too"

Sessho-maru looked at her in surprise, Fawks lowered her gaze.

"...It was my mother...she got cancer when I was four...the doctors said she only had a few months...but whaddya know, she lived through a whole year..." She smiled softly.

"...My parents were never married. My dad was on a business trip in New York City and decided to have some fun. I was the result of it. What my mom never had the heart to tell me, was that he wanted nothing to do with me...She was so scared of what would happen if I went to him when she died..."

"...That bruise..." Sessho-maru began.

"...My dad did it. He hates me...When his wife found out he had an affair, she left him with another girl and me. My half-sister's really good to me, though. At least she keeps the old man from killing me..." Fawks smirked sardonically. Sessho-maru gently brushed her cheek, Fawks looked at him.

"...It is not your fault. Their will always be people in this world who will seek your distruction or discontentment. You must defeat them by remaining content even in the worst possible situations"

Fawks flushed immediately, she looked away, so as not to be drawn into his enchanting amber-honey eyes. He rose from the couch heading into his bedroom.

"I will allow this to be you sanctuary, you stay here as long as you like and I will never turn you away"

Fawks smiled, "...Arigato..."


	5. I am changing

Sessho-maru glanced around as he entered Furinkan High School grounds. The students were rushing about trying to prepare for multicultural day.

"Sessh-kun over here!!" Fawks called. Sessho-maru came over to her only to have her throw her arms around him in a hug.

"You came! I'm so glad!!" She chirped happily.

"I can't understand why you wanted me here so badly..." he sighed, knowing that pulling her away was futile.

"Because I'm singing tonight!" Fawks smiled up at him. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? I'm 'multicultural' myself. I'm Hispanic, African-American AND I speak french!" she said proudly. Sessho-maru then noticed the slight discoloration around her left eye.

"What's this?" He asked tilting her face up so he could get a better look. "Did your father do this as well?"

Fawks looked away and said nothing.

"Fawks-chan! You can talk to your boyfriend later, right now you need to change!" a girl with extremely thick glasses cried running up to them. "You get into a fight? Whatever we can cover that up with concealer...C'mon!"

"Hurry so you get a front row seat!" Fawks called waving to him.

* * *

As Sessho-maru entered the auditorium, he noticed the front row was completely occupied by what appeared to be members of a girl gang. They all wore matching purple jackets with the words, _'Way to go, Vixen'_ embroidered on the back.

_'This must be Fawks-chan's other family...'_Sessho-maru thought, taking a seat in the second row. The lights dimmed, a spotlight shone onto the stage. The girls in the front row cheered loudly as Fawks stepped onto the stage. She was dressed in a long black off the shoulder dress, her red hair draping her shoulders. Her black eye was barely visible.

"...Yo, what happened to Vixen's face?" One of the girls in the front row began.

"Dunno...She's always all banged up but, in a fight, they can't touch'er..." Another girl answered.

"...I'd like to dedicate this night...to my mother..." Fawks' began. "...Unfortunately, she isn't alive to see it, but I hope, wherever she is, she can hear me..."

Sessho-maru observed her with interest, Fawks' shut her eyes. The voice that spilled from her lips was possitively heavenly, Sessho-maru's eyes widened with shock.

_"Look at me_

_Look at Me_

_I_

_Am _

_Changing_

_Tryin' every way I can_

_I am changing_

_I'll be better then I am_

_I'm trying..._

_To find a way_

_To understand_

_But I need you_

_I need you_

_I need a hand_

_I am changing_

_seein' everything so clear_

_I am changing_

_I'm gonna start right now, right here_

_I'm hopin'_

_to work it out_

_and I know that I can_

_But I need you_

_I need a hand!_

_All of my life_

_I've been a fool_

_who said I could do it all alone?_

_How many good friends have I already lost?_

_How many dark nights have I known?_

_Walking down that wrong road_

_There was nothing I could find_

_All those years of darkness_

_Can make a person blind!_

_But now I can see_

_I am changing_

_Tryin' every way I can_

_I am changing_

_I'll be better then I am_

_But I need a friend _

_To help me start all over again_

_That would be just fine_

_I know it's gonna work out this time_

_'Cause this time I am_

_This time I am!_

_I_

_am_

_Changing!_

_I'll get my life together now_

_I_

_am _

_CHANGING!_

_Yes!_

_I know how_

_I'm gonna start again_

_Gonna leave my past behind..._

_I'll change my life_

_I'll make a vow_

_and nothings gonna stop_

_me_

_now!_

The Yanki in the front row gave a standing ovation. Sessho-maru was frozen in shock.

"Thank you, everyone!" Fawks yelled, tears glistening in her eyes as she took a bow.

* * *

"So, whaddya think?" Fawks beamed, prancing up to him after the show.

"Truthfully, I was surprised..." Sessho-maru sighed. "I never knew you were so talented..."

"I get it from my mama" Fawks grinned.

"YO VIXEN!!" the girls that had been sitting in the front row came over to them.

"You guys! I can't beleive you came!" Fawks smiled.

"'Course we did!"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Let's go celebrate!"

Fawks glanced at Sessho-maru, he had already turned to leave.

"See you at home" he threw over his shoulder as he walked away. Fawks smiled as she was led away by her gang.


	6. Where'd You Go?

Fawks groaned as her cellphone vibed annoyingly in her pocket, rolling over on the couch she glanced at the time.

"HOLY CRAP!!"

Sessho-maru's eyes flew open.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!!" Fawks screamed from the living room. She then dashed into his bedroom, slamming the door to the bathroom, the shower began to run. Sighing, Sessho-maru got out of bed, he knocked on the door.

"WHAT?!" She screeched.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it sound like?! I'm gonna be late for school!!"

"...You realize that today is Saturday?"

There was no answer, the shower gradually shut off and Fawks stepped out of the bathroom.

"...Oh..."

"I was going to let you sleep in because you were up so late last night..."

Fawks sighed, "Well whatever, I'm going to bed..."

It was then that Fawks' cellphone began to chime, "moshi moshi? Miyako?!"

Sessho-maru observed her facial expressions.

"I told you! I'm never going back there!...I don't care! I won't give that bastard a chance to kill me!"

She was quiet for a few moments, she sighed heavily, "Fine I'll go pick up my stuff...but THAT'S ALL!"

Fawks closed her phone with an irritated snap.

"...It's my sister...'guess I'm goin' out anyway..."

"When will you be back?" Sessho-maru asked as she went back into the bathroom.

"...Hmmm...shouldn't take too long...three hours at the most..." Fawks shrugged, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sessho-maru glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. She had told him three hours, that had been nine hours ago. By the sixth time she didn't pick up her cellphone, he had begun to worry.

...But that was so unlike him...

Sessho-maru sat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, hand folded against his chin as he pondered the new feelings that were rushing over him. It had been so long since he had cared about another person, the sudden emotion had startled him. Part of him was already putting back up the emotional barrier, another part was telling him to go out and comb the streets of Japan for her. His mind was in conflict. Would he risk being hurt again?

The wound Rin's death had dealt him throbbed painfully. He growled, _'I don't have the time to be selfish...'_

Sessho-maru threw on his coat flouncing to the door, what he saw on the other side left him speechless. It was Fawks-chan, she was unconcious in front of the doorway, her cellphone still in her hand.

"Fawks! Are you alright?!"

Sessho-maru knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms. Her face was black and blue, covered with blood, her lips and eyes were swollen.

"...Sessho...maru...it hurts..." Fawks whispered, preparing to lose consciousness again.

"...Stay with me..." He growled, shaking her lightly. For a moment, Fawks faded away and the vision of Rin took her place. Sessho-maru growled, blinking until she was gone.

* * *

Sessho-maru waited impatiently in the hospital waiting room. Though his posture was relaxed and eyes were closed, his foot tapped impatiently on the linoleum.

"Excuse me, Taiyo-san?"

Sessho-maru looked up, the young nurse seemed startled by his amber eyes.

"...It's... that girl you brought in..."

"Is she alright?"

"...She'll be fine. She's suffering from a concussion and has many bruises. It looks as if she was pushed down a flight of stairs after beating her nearly to death...do you have any idea about that, Taiyou-san?" the nurse asked. Sessho-maru fixed her with a ice cold glare, the young woman swallowed audably.

"I have no idea what happened to her, I merely found her unconscious in front of my apartment...why don't you ask her father if he knows anything about the girl's condition?"

Just then the door to the waiting room was flung open.

"Fawkeisha-chan?! Excuse me have you seen my sister?!"

The girl had long light brown hair and lovely green eyes. Her skin was luminously pale, she was so very beautiful.

"...You know Fawks?" Sessho-maru asked.

"...H...hai...she's my little sister..."


	7. Goodbye

"My name is Miyako Hidenori…" the woman said quietly.

"...Do you know how this happened?" Sessho-maru asked. Miyako trembled, tears welling in her eyes.

"...It was your father was it not?"

"...It's my fault...I just wanted her home, even if it was to get her stuff...I was so worried about her...I intended to be there when she got back but...the studio called, I'm an actress...I...honestly didn't know father was getting home today...I know that isn't an excuse...When I got home...Kami! I was lucky he hadn't killed her yet. Fawkeisha had...fallen down the stairs...or father had pushed her, I don't know...I tried to help her but...she shoved me away and stormed out just like she always does..." Miyako was sobbing at that point. "...I should have noticed! ...the way she tottered...the way she limped...she could barely get on her motorcycle!"

Sessho-maru observed her in silence, "Where is your father now?"

"...I don't know...I yelled at him for hurting Fawkeisha-chan so badly and he stormed out too...If you don't mind me asking...how do you know Fawkeisha-chan?" Miyako sniffled wiping her eyes.

"...I was letting her stay in my apartment..." Sessho-maru stretched back his shoulders uncomfortably.

"...R...really?! Free of charge?"

"Hai..."

"...Thank you, that's very kind, I greatly appreciate it" Miyako smiled.

"Hidenori-san..." the nurse came up to them. "Your sister is conscious"

* * *

"Fawkeisha...oh Kami!" Miyako wept, coming over to the bed. She hugged Fawks, kissing her face.

"...Ah...Miyako...enough!" Fawks cried. Sessho-maru observed at the door, the swelling had gone down in her face so there were only a lot of cuts and scratches.

"...I'm so sorry, Fawkeisha-chan...if only...if only I had been there..." Miyako began, tears pooling.

"...C'mon Miyako you don't haveta cry about it..." Fawks sweatdropped. She then noticed Sessho-maru standing by the door.

"Hey Sessh-kun..."

"How are you feeling?" he asked coming to her side as well.

"...Okay...considering..." She shrugged. Miyako burst into tears again, "This is all my fault!"

"Goddammit Miyako!! Calm down, you're ruining your make-up!" Fawks barked.

"I don't care! The most important thing right now is my baby sister's health..."

Fawks' expression softened and she sighed, "I'll be fine, you know I'm a fast healer..."

"...Wait! Sir, you can't go in there!" a nurse cried. A split second later the door burst open. In came a tall man with incredibly dark skin. He was wearing an armani suit and looked positively livid.

"You!" Miyako cried.

"...Shavonn..." Fawks whispered.

_"Goddammit Fawkeisha, what the hell happen_?!" he asked obviously distressed by her condition.

_'He's speaking english...so he's an American?' _Sessho-maru pondered.

"_...What...what are you doing here_?!" Miyako asked, she looked frightened. The man glared at her with angry brown eyes.

"_I'm takin' Fawkeisha wit me. The judge granted me custody of 'er_" he said handing her a judicial document. Miyako read it over, becoming even more distressed.

"_...But why_?!"

"_You know why_!_ I ain't as stupid as y'all seem to think I am, I know why Fawkeisha's always so banged up. I'm takin' 'er before that bastard has a chance to kill her_!!" He yelled. Miyako lowered her head, knowing he was right, Shavonn leaned over, kissing Fawks' forehead.

"_The nurse said I could take you in the morning so I'll be back tomorrow to help you pack_" He whispered. Fawks nodded half-heartedly, glancing at Sessho-maru.

* * *

Sessho-maru was surprised to see Fawks when he answered the door the next day.

"I'm moving to America..." She said. Sessho-maru's heart throbbed painfully.

"That guy yesterday was my big brother, he owns a record company in New York City, so, that's where I'm going" Fawks sighed sitting down on the couch. Sessho-maru turned his back to her so she wouldn't see the emotion swirling in his eyes.

"So why have you come back here?"

Fawks looked up at him, cheeks red, "...I...wanted to say goodbye to you...I know it was you who took me to the hospital...thank you..."

Sessho-maru turned to look at her, she gazed at him meaningfully.

"...As...a goodbye present...could you please...kiss me..."

Sessho-maru gazed at her in surprise, Fawks shut her eyes, tears spilling over.

"...Please...I like you so much, you're so nice to me...just one kiss..."

Sessho-maru gazed at her for a minute more, he then sat beside her on the couch. Wiping away her tears, he leaned into her lips.


End file.
